Fast Friends
*24 August 2003 Team Artail |prev = Cruise Blues |next = Little Chao Lost }} "Fast Friends" is the twenty-first episode of the anime series, Sonic X. It first aired on 24 August 2003 and 21 February 2004 in Japan and the United States respectively. Appearances Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Nelson Thorndyke *Lindsey Thorndyke *Ella *Mr. Tanaka *Sam Speed *Jerome Wise *The President *Scarlet Garcia *Doctor Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *E-45 Sumo-Man Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot The episode begins with everyone in the Thorndyke Mansion sleeping peacefully throughout the silent night. However, a racing car speeds to the front door of the mansion with its engine sound waking everyone in the mansion up. Ella and Mr. Tanaka bursted out of the mansion in attempt to attack the driver who got out of the car. The driver blocked the attacks as it resolves that the driver was none other than Sam Speed. Chuck Thorndyke, emerging out of the mansion, questions Sam's presence and unfortunately a large crowd of citizens gathered right in front of the mansion. Sam responds that he challenges Sonic the Hedgehog to a road race. Chuck realises that Sam had a new modern racing car equipped with a powerful rocket engine called the "SSIII". Sam explains that the SIII is funded very costly by the government which would help the President score popularity to win an upcoming government election. When Chris asks if Sonic would race with Sam, he bluntly denies. Sam follows Sonic into Chuck's lab, waking up an asleep Tails. Sam explains that Sonic will race in addition to the overview of the race: the start is at the Thorndyke Mansion, then through the downtown of Station Square, speeding through the bridge which leads into the desert, the canyons and a turning point leading back to the city. The winner is the racer who crosses the stadium first which is filled with thousands of fans cheering them on including the President. Sonic denies participating in the race again, causing Sam to react with frustration with his response. Chuck steps in, saying that Sam can't expect Station Square's roads to close down just for the event of the race. Even with the fans' expectations, Sonic still refuses to race. Sam contacts the government's secretary, Jerome Wise to use the government to find a solution to force Sonic into entering the race. Meanwhile at the White House, Jerome decides to communicate Dr. Eggman to assist with this issue. Eggman decides to remodel the small robot he was playing against chess and lost due to the latter cheating. While Chris, Tails and Amy admire Sam's new rocket car, Bokkun flies by, wanting to meet Sonic. He warns the blue hedgehog that if he does not race with Sam Speed, he will have to deal with a kissing robot which chases him around the balcony. As Sam Speed pressed on the accelerator pedal and his words in Sonic's mind, Sonic finally decided to accept the race with Sam Speed, leaving Bokkun kissed by the kissing robot. The race finally got to a start with Sonic and Sam Speed neck and neck with each other. As the two speeders approached the city section of the race full of sharp turns, Sonic took the lead and blasted his way through. Sam, on the other hand radioed the Highway Patrol Team to open up the garages, thus Sam Speed blasts through the section in a linear direction, therefore taking the lead. As Sonic finally caught up to Sam at the bridge, the hedgehog remarked that Sam cheated for racing like that but Sam responded it was tough luck for the hedgehog. Sonic, however jumped onto the hood of Sam's car, obstructing Sam's view and catching the breeze. Sam said told Sonic that he was cheating but Sonic also says tough luck. As Sam knew Sonic had the proverbial cards, he asked Sonic to move to the back of the car so he could see where he was going. After Sonic does this, Sam sneakily activates a spring at the back of the car, sending Sonic flying away. He then however caught up again while racing through the desert section. However, Eggman's new robot E-45 Sumo-Man intercepted the race and attempted to destroy them with his strength. The racers, however, easily speed past Sumo-Man, resulting in the robot feeling guilty on missing Sonic and hits himself, sending him flying and crashing into the Egg Fort II. Sam is having his lunch and Sonic remains hungry. At that moment, the X Tornado flies by with Chris handing out food. As Sonic is about to accept the food, Sam zooms by covering Sonic and Chris with sand. The X Tornado flew away, with Chris saying they'll see them in the finish since Sonic decided to pass on the food. Both racers are neck and neck with each other again throughout the remainder of the race after passing through the Great Canyon and the turning point. Meanwhile, Jerome is concerned about the President not being present in the stadium as the race will finish soon. Jerome is contacted to know that the President is at an emergency meeting and doesn't have time to come to the stadium. Jerome decides to launch his political career by congratulating the winner instead whenever the time rolls at. It is only a few miles away from the stadium where Sam and Sonic are speeding towards at. Sam uses the full extent of the SSIII to burst towards the finish but Sonic turns up his turbo (by running with his feet in a 2D circular motion) and it appears that they both crossed the finish line in the same time. Although it appears as the racers tied, the stadium slow-motion cameras reveal that Sonic actually reached the finish first, did a few poses at the camera, went back and cross the finish line together with Sam and thus, Sonic is declared the winner of the entire race. After receiving congrat feedbacks from the crowd, friends and Chris' parents, Jerome proceeds to shake hands with Sonic but he refuses. Jerome is then contacted by Vivian who tells him that he is fired due to being caught communicating with Dr. Eggman. Eyecatch cards Sonicx-ep21-eye1.jpg|Rocket Car Sonicx-ep21-eye2.jpg|E-45 Sumo-Man Regional differences *The following scenes have been cut from the English version: Untitled 149 (2).jpg Untitled 150 (2).jpg *In the Japanese version, E-65 Sumo-Man says "Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush!". In the English dub, he says "You may not pass" and "turn back now". *In the Japanese version, when Chris offers Sonic food, it is pancakes and yogurt. In the English dub, it was changed to a ham sandwich and milk. Title in other languages Trivia *This is the first episode to have two characters playing chess with each other (second if counting the previous episode though it only happens in the Japanese version). Video File:SONIC X Ep21 - Fast Friends References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes